The Challenge: War of the Worlds
War of the Worlds is the thirty-third season of The Challenge. Description The Challenge is back, and this time it's all-out war. On The Challenge: War of the Worlds, America's best will be taking on competitors from around the globe. Legendary Challenge Veterans will team up with Rookies from The Bachelor, Big Brother and other reality shows to compete for $1 million in the most grueling, physical and mental challenges ever devised. Who will survive? Cast | |} Format Each team will compete in numerous challenges followed by elimination rounds known as "The Killing Floor". The top three finishers of each challenge will form "The Tribunal", where they will nominate three teams to possibly compete in the Killing Floor. They will discuss with each nominee and then vote individually in the Killing Floor. The team that is voted in then must call out any team of their liking that is not safe. The winners of the elimination will stay in the game and hold the Relic, which grants them safety from the next elimination. The losers are eliminated from the game. Twists * Impending Dune and Team Draft: The first challenge will eliminate two Prospects from the game. The order in which they finish will be the order of how pairs are selected. The Prospects will then choose their Veteran partner. * Tribunal: The top three teams of each challenge will hold the power and vote in one team to go into the Killing Floor. * The Relic: The winners of the Killing Floor will hold the Relic in which they will be immune from the next elimination. Game Summary Elimination chart Notes * Alan was removed from the competition in Episode 1 due to breaking his arm despite making it to the house. He was replaced by Josh who was eliminated at the "Impending Dune" challenge. * The Episode 4 Killing Floor was deemed a double elimination. In the "Ring Tossed" elimination, the players played as individuals and the winners of each gender will form a team. Killing Floor progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant lost the final challenge : The contestant won the challenge and was part of the Tribunal. : The contestant was safe from elimination by the Relic, after winning in the Killing Floor and won the daily mission. : The contestant won the challenge. : The contestant was not selected for the Killing Floor. : The contestant was safe from elimination by the Relic, after winning in the Killing Floor. : The contestant was nominated by the Tribunal for the Killing Floor. : The contestant won in the Killing Floor. : The contestant lost in the Killing Floor. : The contestant was eliminated at the challenge. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to injury. Episodes Trivia *''War of the Worlds is the first season of ''The Challenge to feature cast members from ''The Bachelorette'', ''Love Island'', ''Floribama Shore'', ''Ex on the Beach Brazil'', ''Party Down South'', ''American Ninja Warrior'', ''The Bachelor Canada'' and ''Survivor Turkey''. Category:Seasons Category:War of the Worlds